KurtzPel
outro jogo KOG relacionado a'' Grand Chase|ELSWORD'' KurtzPel (coreano: 커츠 펠, lit. '' KurtzPel ), também conhecido como '''KurtzPel - Bringer of Chaos-', é um novo RPG multiplayer desenvolvido pela KOG Studios, que usa o Unreal Engine 4 e seu próprio sistema chamado '' Toonline , que gera um esboço baseado no mapa de relevo, no raio e no próprio modelo. Ele oferece uma criação de personagens diversificada e combate de ação baseado em combinação aplicável à sua ampla seleção de conteúdos PvE e PvP. De acordo com o diretor Gwon, o jogo acontece em um universo paralelo de Grand Chase depois de um certo ponto em que grandes eventos e histórias são retratados de forma diferente. 그랜드체이스 산실, KOG가 찾은 '커츠펠' 2대 2의 미학. GameMeca (November 18, 2017) No entanto, não é uma sequência direta de seu título anterior, embora pareça se encaixar no projeto. Resumo No mundo da Erthesia, Kurtzpel é um "portador do caos", um desastre que foi forjado no mundo e é altamente temido e odiado pelos olhos da sociedade. Desenvolvimento Uma demonstração do jogo, que ainda estava em desenvolvimento na época, foi apresentada na feira G ★ STAR 2017. Em meio a um mercado que está migrando agressivamente para o celular, o diretor Gwon respondeu que a decisão de manter o PC foi baseada na vontade de manter o nome da KOG em jogos de ação e na crença de que controles rápidos e concisos eram essenciais para isso. Eles também optaram por trabalhar com um mecanismo adequado para várias plataformas. Quando perguntado sobre que tipo de jogo a KurtzPel é, o diretor disse que a fórmula de ação comprovada da KOG foi aprimorada e alega cortar todos os sistemas Pay-2-Win. Ele ressaltou que o jogo é um jogo de ação PvP no núcleo e que os conteúdos relacionados serão desenvolvidos primeiro. Interview with game director Gwon by INVEN. KurtzPel Online (July 16, 2018) Localização O CBT da América do Norte será hospedado em um estande da KurtzPel no G-Star 2018 de 15 a 18 de novembro.North American Closed Beta Recruitment is currently live! KurtzPel Online (October 30, 2018) Gameplay KurtzPel é um jogo online onde o personagem do jogador consiste em três coisas: '''Soul' ('lore'), Body (aparência) e Karma (classe). Um personagem pode ter dois Karmas ativos de cada vez e alternar entre eles durante o combate com a tecla TAB a qualquer momento, uma função similar a Dual Wielding System no Grand Chase. O personagem tem um conjunto básico de 3 habilidades especiais para cada arma, ligado às teclas E / R / F e possui uma "habilidade de raiva" que é ativada ao usar a tecla Q. O personagem pode entregar vários combos se o jogador encadear os combos de base com habilidades e também tiver uma habilidade de esquiva em Shift.About The Game. KurtzPel Online (Retrieved; November 2, 2018) Sistema de Karma O personagem do jogador herda e afia a experiência eterna passada por gerações. Embora seja semelhante ao que as classes têm em outros jogos, o Karma não se limita a habilidades individuais, mas os poderes gerais que um personagem possui. Inicialmente, existem cinco Karmas conhecidos em Kurtzpel: Espada de Talaimh (espada grande), Dança do Vento (arco longo), Bruxa Diabólica (bastão) Dual Souls (espadas duplas) e Blazing Fist (soco nas juntas). Os jogadores podem escolher dois dos Karmas que têm à sua disposição para se envolverem na batalha. Estabelecer os karmas certos será uma decisão estratégica importante para equipes pré-preparadas. Karmas e Karma Shards que podem ser anexados às armas são obtidos através de um "relacionamento" melhorado com os NPCs da Quest que os possuem. Karma Shards é algo que pode ser compartilhado com outros usuários. Isto significa que é possível possuir todos os Karmas existentes que possam ser treinados mais adiante. Karmas. KurtzPel Online (Retrieved; November 2, 2018) Quest NPCs Os jogadores podem obter missões do '' 'Chase' , uma organização da qual seus personagens fazem parte. A dificuldade das missões dadas é determinada a partir de cada ranking de 'Chase'. 02 Lire Eruel Kurtzpel.png|Lire Eryuell (리르 에류엘). 02 Jin Kaien Kurtzpel.png|Jin Kaien (진 카이엔). 02 Ensher Renhart Kurtzpel.png|Ensher Renhart (엔셔 렌하트). 02 Ethan Soulguard Kurtzpel.png|Ethan Soulguard (에단 솔가드). 02 Kien Astrea Kurtzpel.png|Kien Astrea (키엔 아스트레아). 02 Crim Plie Kurtzpel.png|Crim Plie (크림 플리에). 02 Marian Vendor Kurtzpel.png|Marian Vendor (마리안 벤더). Personagens |} Trivia * A organização onde os Quest NPCs pertenciam a KurtzPel é chamada de "Chase" e composta de membros que se assemelham ou foram tirados diretamente do Grand Chase. ** Lire Eryuell é baseado no personagem do Grand Chase, compartilhando o mesmo nome, personalidade, tema élfico e aparência de Arqueira. ** Jin Kaien é baseado no personagem de Grand Chase, compartilhando o mesmo nome, personalidade, tema de cor vermelha e aparência. ** Crim Plie é baseado em Amy Plie de Grand Chase. Seu personagem se assemelha ao set especial | Love Heart conjunto de coordenadas de Amy. ** Ethan Soulguard é vagamente baseado em Ryan Woodguard de Grand Chase. Seu design de personagem se assemelha a uma arte conceitual primitiva de Ryan com uma espada. *Em um vídeo cinematográfico divulgadoKurtzPel (커츠펠) Cinematic in game. KURTZPEL (December 6, 2018), Lire e Amy do Grand Chase apareceram para demonstrar a conexão entre os dois mundos. ** O mesmo vídeo até usou a trilha sonora de '' Battle of Honor '' do Grand Chase. * KOG refere-se aos fãs de KurtzPel como "caçadores", que também é usado pela comunidade Grand Chase. * Kurtzpel criou uma controvérsia sobre os fãs da Elsword por causa dos ativos, configurações e personagens semelhantes. Eles também alegaram ter encontrado animações antigas recicladas e efeitos de jogo para o novo jogo.Elsword fans are not happy about KurtzPel. KurtzPel Online (September 1, 2018) Gallery Bringerofchaos.png|KurtzPel logo. Kurtzpel teaser.png|Teaser of KurtzPel. Kurtzpel001.png Kurtzpel002.png Kurtzpel003.png Kurtzpel004.png KurtzPel.png 02 KurtzPel.png 03 KurtzPel.png Cinematic lire eryuell.png|Lire of Grand Chase meets Lire from Erthesia. Cinematic amy plie.png|Amy Plie's appearance in KurtzPel. Concept Arts 01 Lire Eruel Kurtzpel.png|Concept art of Lire Eryuell in ''KurtzPel. 01 Jin Kaien Kurtzpel.png|Concept art of Jin Kaien in KurtzPel. 01 Ensher Renhart Kurtzpel.png|Ensher Renhart. 01 Ethan Soulguard Kurtzpel.png|Ethan Soulguard. 01 Kien Astrea Kurtzpel.png|Kien Astrea. 01 Crim Plie Kurtzpel.png|Crim Plie. 01 Marian Vendor Kurtzpel.png|Marian Vendor. 비밀의 문.png|The Secret Gate (비밀의 문). 마수의 동굴.png|Caverns of Beast (마수의 동굴). 검은 격투마스터.png|Black Fight Master (검은 격투마스터). Screenshots Ss01.png Ss02.png Ss03.png Ss04.png Ss05.png Ss06.png Ss07.png Ss09.png Ss10.png Videos KurtzPel (커츠펠) Cinematic in game Kurtzpel(커츠펠) Prólogo Kurtzpel(커츠펠) Probatio Kurtzpel(커츠펠) - Introdução References 0. https://kurtzpelonline.com __FORCETOC__